


Ties within the shadows

by Rhodeswesterfeld



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, I will not be writing that for Solus/Ovelia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Major character death applies to you know who for canon reasons, Rape/non-con applies to what other brides might go through because of the marriage pact, tags will be updated as this progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodeswesterfeld/pseuds/Rhodeswesterfeld
Summary: [Plot takes place in the AU that is featured in Ties series, created by Cheddarbug. Archive warning applies due to the Marriage Draft. I'm not writing rape/non-con in this fanfiction.]Ovelia knew she had to escape Ishgard. Otherwise, her cousin-in-law would surely follow through with his threats. Unlike previous times, Ovelia finds herself matched before a Dravanian Horde attacks. Spirited away to Garlemald, she finds herself paired to an unlikely husband.Update: I'm going to be rewriting this fanfic.





	1. The Draft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elebuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebuu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Ties that Bind - Rise of a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299452) by [cheddarbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug). 



“You seek to enter your little charade as well?” Elidibus mused from the shadows once the door closed behind the last departing senate member.

Emperor Solus zos Galvus didn’t bother to turn his head as the Ascian clad in white robes stepped into view. Instead, the elderly Garlean picked up his official seal and began to finalize the required paperwork. Both understood what Elidibus’ concern was.

“My participation will encourage the youth to do the same.” Solus leaned back once he was finished. “Unlike _others_ , I am required to play my role to perfection. There are too many eyes upon me and I did not spend decades building this empire only for it to fall apart before its purpose is complete.”

“Very well. I shall be in attendance, then.”

Solus eyed him. “You were never good at jests. Regardless, I highly doubt that I will be matched to anyone before this body reaches its end.”

A timid knock upon the door prevented Elidibus from speaking. Solus called out, bidding the person on the other side permission to enter. An Elezen dressed in the uniform of an Imperial medicus entered. He quickly put the tray he was carrying down and saluted his emperor.

“Your Radiance, if you are ready to begin-.”

Solus motioned for silence. “Do so. I wish to rest after this.”

Elidibus vanished during the quick procedure, leaving Solus alone with his own thoughts. Slowly, he rose to his feet and gripped the cane he had beside him. He sensed it would be soon, perhaps within the next few months, when this body would give out and he could finally enjoy his earned rest.

...

Ovelia Farrell watched the Garlean airships descend to the porting area outside of the city’s barriers.

For the sake of peace, Ishgard participated in the Draft along with the rest of Eorzea, but the Holy See refused to allow their unwelcomed guests to land within the city’s protections. Archbishop Thordan deemed it too risky least their other ancient enemies used the chance to attack if the airships did something to the wards. Many suspected a darker intent, remembering the first Draft when the dragons ambushed and destroyed an imperial airship that carried Ishgardian brides.

Yet, none protested. If a woman got Drafted, she was taken away and never seen again. Unless five years passed and she failed to become pregnant or give birth to a child with the third eye during her Garlean marriage. Then, she would be allowed to return home…to a place where she would be seen as soiled and unwanted.

It was a slow march after passing through the wards. Ishgardian knights and the Azure Dragoon escorted the women to the port. Unless Drafted, all women were still citizens of Ishgard. That meant they were targets for other dangers that ruled the skies.

Ovelia crossed her arms. The prayers echoing around her did little to reassure her and, while she tried not listening, the women’s voices only stirred anxiety within her. Being forced into marriage wasn’t something Ovelia desired but she knew it’d allow her to achieve her goal. To leave Ishgard before her adoptive mother’s nephew did anything. His hand only stayed because of today.  

The testing was held within the largest airship. The rest of the imperial fleet circled the area. No doubt the Garleans took dragons seriously since the first Draft and what Midgardsormr did against their XIV legion years ago.

The women gathered in a group outside. They all fretted as the ramp was lowered and a high-ranking officer appeared.

“First.” He demanded in a muffled voice.

Ovelia breathed deeply. She took a step away from the women, bringing everyone’s attention upon her. Later on, when she reflected on this moment, she would only be able to say that something told her to act before it was too late.

She quietly followed the officer into the airship’s cargo bay. A medicus waited for them beside a machine. The officer exchanged brief words before the medicus motioned Ovelia closer. Satisfied at dealing with a willing woman, the medicus quickly prepared her arm and took a sample of her blood.

Ovelia waited until her blood was entered into the machine before she forced herself to speak. “Even if I am not chosen, would you still take me to Garlemald?”

The medicus looked sharply to her. “What?”

“Please, I cannot stay in Ishgard even if I’m not chosen.”

The machine made a loud ping before either man could answer her. Eyeing her with suspicion, the medicus examined the results that appeared on the screen. A second later, he looked back at her in shock.

“What is it?” The officer demanded. “Who was she paired with, you?”

The medicus had no time to react to the jest. Ovelia jumped as she heard several loud roars, the horrible sounds vibrating through the airship. Canon fire followed.

The medicus lunged forward, grabbing Ovelia by her upper arm. He started pulling her further into the airship while shouting at the officer.

“Tell them to get us into the air now.” The medicus snapped at the officer. “The Motherland will have our heads if we survive this attack and this Royal Draft doesn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Cheddarbug for allowing me to borrow the AU for my fanfic. 
> 
> I'm sorry if any mistakes are shown. I didn't have my beta for this fanfic right now.


	2. They've taken Ovelia to Ilsabard!

“Father, this is absurd. It is madness! There must have been some mistake.” Titus yae Galvus persisted with his disbelief.

Solus eyed his second born before looking to his grandson, Varis. It was easy to see that the latter was just as displeased but he made no effort to add to his uncle’s tirade. The emperor couldn’t blame either of them. While he wasn’t a man who often regretted his decision, this sudden change of events was unexpected.

“Enough, Titus. The medicus sent to Ishgard conducted several blood tests on the woman. He even insisted on diverting to Ala Mhigo in order to have van Baelsar’s chief medicus test her as well. The results are the same. She has been matched to me.” Solus lifted a hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

A rather nasty headache was beginning to form.

“But your age!”

Titus’ eyes widen as he realized he went too far. Solus grabbed the nearest object from his desk, a glass paperweight given to him by someone long ago, and threw it at his son. The emperor heard Varis’ small chuckle, barely audible over the pained hiss Titus made when the object struck his shoulder.

“Get out.” Solus ordered.

Titus grimaced but retreated. Varis rose to his feet, too, but merely picked up the paperweight and returned it onto the desk. Solus took a moment to compose himself before addressing his grandson. “I want you to bring the woman to me when the airship lands. Allow no one to harm her.”

“Would that not solve your problem?” Varis asked. “Why not see her removed before the wedding takes place?”

“And allow rumors to spread that the Emperor himself will not follow the marriage treaty he designed to form peace between Garlemald and Eorzea?” Solus scoffed. “I think not.”

Varis nodded. Unlike Titus, he understood why Solus had to proceed with the marriage. The Eorzeans would jump at any reason to claim the treaty false. To find a reason to unite and fight against the Empire.

“Go.” Solus waved his grandson away when a communicator warned of the airship’s arrival.

“I suppose congratulations are in order?” A familiar voice asked. “I caught a glimpse of your soon-to-be bride. She is lovely enough. Pales compared to the beauty of your first wife.”

“I thought you would be in Eorzea. Overlooking Lahabrea’s actions and ensuring he does not do anything stupid to jeopardize Lord Zodiark’s rebirth.”

Elidibus appeared. There was a smirk beneath his red mask. “Did I not say that I would be in attendance?”

The emperor took off his crown, attempting to relieve the pressure building from the headache. “Indulge in your jest all you desire.”

“I shall.”

Solus was tempted to use the paperweight again. Instead, he put his crown back on. The emissary followed him out of his study. Solus told his guards to redirect Varis to the throne room with the woman.

* * *

Ovelia woke to someone nudging her shoulder harshly. She sat upright and saw it was the Tribunus Angusticlavius that Gaius van Baelsar sent as an escort after the airship stopped in Ala Mhigo.

“We have arrived. On your feet.” The armored woman ordered.

Ovelia did as she was told. Despite being an average-sized hyur, she was dwarfed by the Garlean woman. Most of the purebloods she had seen were all over six fulms. In a sense, it reminded her of the Elezens she knew back home. A tall Garlean waited for them when they left the airship. Ovelia found herself nearly craning her head backwards just to look towards his face. Cold, golden eyes stared down at her.

“Livia sas Junius, correct?” He addressed the Garlean woman.

“Yes, my lord.” She saluted him.

“His Radiance is pleased at your job of escorting his bride safely to the motherland. Let Lord van Baelsar know that his requests will be met.” The man pivoted on his heel, walking away.

Ovelia was confused until Livia shoved her back, urging the woman to follow. She hurried after the man and had to keep a quick pace to match his long strides. She followed just behind him, grateful that he did not seem keen on starting a conversation with her. No one had told her who her assigned husband was. She only knew he was a royal and important enough that the Legatus in Ala Mhigo insisted one of his personal Tribuni guard her until she reached Garlemald. Now, she understood why.

The Garleans only used ‘His Radiance’ when referring to their emperor. Ovelia shuddered when it finally dawned on her that she would be married to an elderly man. She wanted to believe this might mean she wouldn’t be expected to breed with him since he had children already. But…what would happen to her when he died?

The Garlean lead her to a gigantic room. She lifted her eyes to see a dais at the far end with something on it. When they were closer, she realized it was a throne. She didn’t need to guess who sat on it.

Solus zos Galvus looked ancient. She honestly wondered how he was able to tolerate the absurd crown upon his head. Ovelia gave a small curtsy and she thought he smiled. It was hard to tell with his long beard.

“Leave us, Varis. I will speak to her alone.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry for the title of this chapter. It's 12am when I'm posting this, so I'm going with that. 
> 
> Ovelia's parts are meant to feel a little rushed considering her situation. Now that she's actually in Garlemald, we'll see if things calm down or if they just get worse. Nothing like marrying into royalty, yes?


	3. Coming to an agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solus seeks common ground with his bride before they are joined together.

“Come closer.” Solus bid to the young woman after a few minutes of silence once Varis departed. He motioned with his hand. “Up the steps.”

The young woman did as told. Her stride slow and timid, as if she was forcing herself to move forward. Her weary eyes downcast now that she stood in front of him. He sensed she was familiar with acting obediently. Yet, she did not seem as frightened as he’d seen from other brides brought to the motherland by the Draft.

“Do you know my name?” The emperor decided that was the best place to start.

She glanced up at him. Her lips parted as if to speak but she seemed to be pondering an answer. “Your Radiance is Solus zos Galvus, emperor of Garlemald.”

Solus arched an eyebrow. Then, he remembered she was from Ishgard. She should be familiar with nobility regardless of what class she hailed from. His spies had yet to send information regarding her due to the chaos caused by the Dravanian Horde attack. The medicus had been too preoccupied in confirming her Draft results that he obtained little about the woman aside from her name.

“That is correct. Tell me who you are.”

“My name is Ovelia. Adopted daughter of a merchant madam named Elle Farrell.”

There was a movement of white in the corner of his eye. Used to the emissary’s presence, Solus kept his focus on his bride.

“ _Does this displease you, your Radiance?_ ” Elidibus questioned. Unless the Ascian chose to reveal himself, his presence remained hidden from Ovelia. “ _Will the nobility of Garlemald accept such shadowy lineage?_ ”

Not very well. Solus’ headache flared a bit with renewed pain. While he would be spared, the people of his emperor would scrutinize Ovelia in spite of the fact that she was another victim of the Draft. The woman wasn’t a pureblood and was a foreigner, someone unwanted compared to his previous wife.

“You were matched to me. By law, we are to wed. What life do you expect here?” Solus pressed forward with their talk.

“I know not what to expect.” Ovelia’s green eyes met his. “I shall live whatever life you deem. I only request that I’m not returned to Ishgard.”

Solus frowned. “Do you not have family there?”

She shook her head. Her gaze had a flicker of fear. “Mother passed a fortnight ago. Her nephew…if not for the Draft, I would be dead by now, too.”

Now the medicus’ report made sense. It was mentioned that Ovelia had requested to be brought to Garlemald regardless of being matched or not.

“Very well.” Solus acknowledged her request. “Should anything happen to me or five years of marriage pass, I will see that you are not sent back to Ishgard. You are aware of your duties as a bride, yes?”

Ovelia paled at this. She nodded. “All brides must attempt to bear children for the Garleans they are matched to.”

“ _You’ve frightened her._ ” Elidibus tsk.

‘ _And you are a thorn in my side._ ’ Solus wanted to snap back.

“Let us not deny the truth. I am old and I already have heirs. While there are options for me to have you impregnated, there is no benefit for a child born to our union. It would likely mean the death of that child and you if it were allowed to happen.”

“I am to remain untouched?” Ovelia sounded more relieved than confused.

“Yes.”

Elidibus moved, looking at Solus from over Ovelia’s shoulder. “ _For once, another Ascian makes a wise decision. I take my leave for now until the wedding ceremony._ ”

Solus wondered if Zodiark would truly mind if something were to happen with the emissary. The emperor had enough of such mummery from the nobles within his own court. However, Elidibus was not partaking simply because of his own amusement. He only lurked when he believed the balance needed to be ensured.

“I expect you to act as a wife. To share my living quarters and be at my side when requested. To learn about Garlemald and my people’s ways. It is merely roles we must play. Understood?”

Ovelia nodded.

Solus breathed easier now. It was sheer luck that he was paired with someone of her ilk. Being a self-made man, Solus rarely regretted his decisions. He would have strangled Elidibus if his bride had been one of those frighten women or someone who sought to take advantage of his position. He rose to his feet. Even with his frail body shortened by age, he still towered over her. “Be brave once we leave this room. Behave and I will see that our marriage is…tolerable for both of us.”

It was time plans were made for the ceremony.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta will be reviewing this fanfic. Likely after I post updates. So I apologize for any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> I have twitter ( @RWesterfeldAo3 ) and a new Tumblr ( rhodeswesterfeld ) if you want to know where else I post at. There's a character creation image of Ovelia on my twitter and a LOT of posts for Solus as a Bunscian on my Tumblr.


	4. An interrupted morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus is persistent. Solus knows its gonna be a long day.

“Father, must you persist with a ceremony?” Titus questioned when he heard what his emperor and sire desired. “Your treaty only requires the documentation in order to see these types of marriages legitimized.”

Apparently, getting struck by that paperweight failed to deliver any lesson to his stubborn son. “See that my will is done or I will find another to place trust in.”

A muscle twitched in Titus’ jaw. His eyes fell upon the Ishgardian woman and narrowed. Ovelia kept her eyes downcast onto the plate of food set before her but Solus could easily tell that she felt the weight of his son’s glare.

“It shall be done.”

“Good.” Solus motioned with his hand. “Leave. It is too early to deal with disobedience.”

Titus pivoted on his heel, departing with the same haste as he entered with. Solus lifted his wine and drained the rest of the glass. He decided against a refill. The day would be long enough without him getting drunk.

“He fears there will be another child born to you.”

Solus leaned back in his seat, glancing at Ovelia as she resumed her slow consumption of breakfast. “Titus is a fool. Varis possesses more of a threat towards his claim than a newborn infant would.”

“Babies are easy to get rid of.” Her tone was harsh, her words spoken from experience as an orphan.

“They are.” Solus agree. “However, Titus would benefit more from a baby brother. He has yet to produce an heir of his own, unlike Varis.”

“Must there be a ceremony?” Her inquiry shifted the topic of their conversation as if she feared it might provoke the emperor into reconsidering his early promise.  

“You were not matched to a man of lesser importance, my dear. My people expect me to display my new wife. We will not have a traditional Garlean wedding since you are not a pureblood. But a public signing and then celebration will suffice in its place.”

Ovelia gently pushed the plate away. “I will do my best, your Radiance.”

Solus studied her. Elidibus was right. For a mere Hyur, Ovelia was quite lovely. Light green eyes, red hair, even the freckles scattered across her cheekbones complimented her ivory skin. Had he a younger body and more time in his present life, he might have courted her until they became lovers and bedded her. Unless…

Stopping that particular train of thought, Solus called for the royal guards he specifically assigned to Ovelia. “The sooner we continue this day, the sooner it shall end. They will escort you to be prepared while I attend to my duties.”

Solus waited until she left before turning his attention to the file next to his wine glass. Titus had delivered it when he came to protest things further. The information within did parallel what little Ovelia revealed about herself, and more.

Her true mother and father passed due to a plague during her infancy. A wealthy merchant took her in as she claimed. Solus frowned when he read over what was gathered about the merchant’s half-Elezen nephew whom Ovelia seemed frightened of. The emperor understood now why she was more than willing to become a Garlean bride or even taken to Garlemald to escape this Wilhelm, given what the man was capable of.

“And Eorzeans think Garleans are the sole ruthless race.” Solus snorted in disgust. Reading onwards, the corners of his lips twitched upwards as he learned about his bride. Perhaps…this match would be more entertaining than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a plot and working on the actual story to that plot makes me wonder how I'm managing to get anything written. Also, the surprise I hinted at (on Tumblr?) regarding this chapter is actually going to appear in the next. These moments are going to be short and moving along until we get to Solus' death. Can't say anything more because I'm not sure if everyone who reads this has caught up to the latest patches.


	5. The wedding

Neither of the royal guards assigned to Ovelia spoke as they stood beside the door, waiting as maids rushed around the bride to finish the final preparations. Their presence went unnoticed, as expected for those who served to protect royals. Allowing them to eavesdrop when the seamstress charged with overseeing things stepped out and the maids took this moment to speak their minds openly.

“I expected more of a grand wedding gown for a new Empress. Even a savage-born one.” One maid sneered.

“I see no reason for our Radiance to waste too much coin on a bride from the draft. She already became his property from the moment she was matched.” Another said.

“Hush.” A third maid, the head assistant to the seamstress, snapped. “You speak too boldly in her presence. Besides, his Radiance wanted to spare no expense. It was Lady Ovelia’s desire to remain modest as is her origins.”

The other maids laughed. The first crossed her arms and laughed. “Good! The savage knows her place. However, I’d say rags would suit her better.” Ovelia stood stiff. She kept her eyes focused either at her feet or on her refection in the mirror she stood before. Despite growing up in Ishgard, where she was a Hyur among countless Elezen, she had never faced such hostility before. Her birth parents had not been of the Brume and Elle, her adoptive mother, held a decent standing as a merchant. Ovelia had enjoyed more freedom than nobles but not all the hardships of the lower classes and poor.

Ovelia knew things would change since she was matched. However, the maids’ words made her begin to fear what to expect after today. She clutched her hands, wondering if she could truly trust Solus to keep his word on his promises.

“This savage will be sharing a bed with our emperor.” One of the royal guards spoke up. “Pleased men often grant their wives whatever they desire. From jewels to slitting the throats of servants who offend them.”

Ovelia felt her face become warm when she realized what the guard meant. Then, she resisted laughing at the thought. People assumed Solus would do his duty as the treaty dictated, like every other Garlean matched to a draft bride.

However, the guard’s words broke the maids’ attitude. Ovelia dared to glance towards the guard, who merely nodded in return. While Ovelia couldn’t judge much from the armored, faceless woman, she sensed that Solus would hear about this conversation. It made her shiver and refuse to consider if he might actually act upon it.

The assistant began styling Ovelia’s hair. She spoke lowly as the seamstress returned. “I pity the draft brides. They are often seen as less than slaves here, property owned only to be bred. Many of them are not matched to powerful men or men who will even care about their well-being. You are most fortunate, I think.”

“We shall see.” Ovelia whispered back. She escaped a horrible fate in Ishgard but now she had to wait and see if Garlemald would provide a worse one.

* * *

The grand ballroom was nearly doubled in length compared to the throne room. Yet, only half of it had been taken up for all the expected guests. The other half would be used by the Majestic Theater Company, who would provide entertainment upon the emperor’s command.

Every attendee’s focus was on their emperor as he signed the marriage document. Ovelia, painfully aware of the attention shifting onto her, took the pen when Solus offered it. She added her name beside his. Part of her felt grateful that Elle insisted she practice her penmanship so much but her signature seemed less elegant and more child-like beside Solus’.

A pregnant silent hung in the air before the emperor clapped his hands. A round of applauds followed as an attendant took the document.

“Come, Ovelia.” Solus urged before he led the way to their seats at the high table.

“No grand speech, Father?”

She heard Titus bitterly inquire when they both were seated on the elevated platform above the table where the rest of the royal family gathered. Solus did not indulge his second born. Instead, he motioned for the banquet and entertainment to begin.

“Jenomis cen Lexentale is an exceptional playwright.” Solus turned briefly to her. “He was most eager to provide entertainment for our wedding.”

“There are some in Ishgard who happened to see his plays. They praise his work greatly.” Ovelia glanced at her husband. “It does surprise me that you desired a play instead of just music.”

Solus chuckled, smiling. “I enjoy the arts. Lexentale is one of the few I personally patron. Music would be suitable for dancing but I fear that I’m unable to manage that nowadays. Unless you would prefer a stand-in partner?”

Ovelia shook her head. “Pardon me, your Radiance. If I may be bold, I know not of any dances favored by Garleans.”

Solus eyed her. If he had something on his mind, he didn’t speak it before shifting his attention to the performance. Ovelia followed his example.

* * *

Jenomis and his company performed the emperor’s two favorite plays before finishing up with his newest creation. Solus was pleased to see Ovelia immersed in each story. It would’ve been dreadful to be matched to someone who couldn’t appreciate masterpieces.

The wedding’s events passed swiftly after the last finale. Solus was grateful. The stress from the last few days was beginning to take its toll.

Rising to his feet, Solus addressed his subjects. “I bid you all to continue enjoying this evening. However, I shall depart with my bride for the night.”

Solus gripped his cane and claimed Ovelia’s hand with his free one. She rose without command to follow. Then, a familiar voice spoke up from the table where his family sat.

“Dearest brother, I wish your new wife all the blessings. May she bear you another son…perhaps then, you will consider naming your heir.”

Ovelia went ridged, her hand now clutching his tightly. Solus frowned and looked over at the culprit. Artemisia wir Galvus, his sister younger by twenty winters, held his glare with a challenging look within her own cold, golden eyes.

“Thank you, Artemisia. However, you need not speak up on behalf of another.” Solus shifted his focus briefly towards Titus before returning it to his sister. “Perhaps I shall take your advice to heart.”

He tugged Ovelia’s hand. All eyes were upon them until the doors closed behind both them and the royal guards who followed. “I apologize for that display. I wasn’t expecting my sister to boldly speak on such matters.” Solus looked down at Ovelia.

The woman had paled considerably. Her guards had reported what occurred earlier and he knew this wouldn’t help ease her into her new life. Solus decided he would need to rethink things, to better ensure Ovelia’s exposure was more limited.

“I was not matched to a man of lesser importance,” she repeated his words from this morning.

Solus waited until they reached his chambers before he continued their conversation. Their guards wouldn’t be the only listeners in the halls. “Artemisia idolized my first wife. However, I assure you that she was speaking more on Titus’ behalf than in memory of the first empress.”

Letting go of Ovelia’s hand, Solus slowly walked to the stand where he placed his crown and armor at night. Steadying himself, he removed the accessories, breathing in relief without the added weight baring down on his tired body. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Ovelia lingering near the doorway as if she didn’t know what to do.

Solus sighed, forgetting that she had not shared a room with a man before, if the information his spies had gathered was correct. He pointed out the washroom before pointing out which wardrobe belonged to her. “The seamstress will see to it that more clothing in tailored for you. However, she did bring in a few pieces for the time being.”

“Gratitude.” Ovelia opened the wardrobe. She took out a long nightgown and disappeared into the washroom.

Solus undressed down to his pants, kicking off his boots, before collapsing onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, recalling Elidibus’ one-sided talk during the wedding. Ironic how it tied into Artemisia’s gripe. Solus had never been more tempted to reveal his Ascian nature, barely holding back his power as the emissary got on every last nerve.

The sound of a door opening drew Solus from his thoughts. Ovelia stepped out, her face washed and her hair down. She hesitated when seeing the bed.

“Fret not. I intend to keep my word on what I promised you.”

Ovelia approached the bed like prey ready to flee at the first hint of danger. She crawled under the covers, taking the opposite side and left a distance between them. However, she did face him, her eyes gleaming slightly in the dim light.

“What troubles you?” Solus questioned.

“What is not to be troubled by?” She curled into a fetal position, hugging herself as she adjusted her head on a pillow. “My cousin-in-law…I knew not what he actually planned to do to me. I only knew it would be my death. Here…I don’t have any idea what to expect. All that I knew is back in Ishgard and there…most didn’t despised my existence so.”

“You played your part perfectly today. As you will tomorrow. Perhaps we may grow close enough where any comfort that I’m able to provide will mean something to you.” Solus reached out to gently trace the side of her face, pushing back a strand of her hair. “You are my wife, now. Unfortunate as it seems, I will not let you face everything alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in uploads. Being human, I have a lot going on irl. I wish it didn't affect my writing...
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of quickly paced. I'm still trying to develop my writing. But the hardest part (thus far) for Solus and Ovelia has been overcome. Weddings, am I right? Idk...honestly, I've never been to one. Def not a royal one.


	6. A change in the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ovelia is adjusting to her life in Garlemald when Solus brings dreaded news.

“Simply lovely.”

Ovelia jerked the brush away from the canvas to prevent herself from smearing paint on her project. She breathed deeply as she realized it was Solus stepping beside her, so close that she felt his warmth. How could he move so silently?

“Thank you, Your Radiance.” She set the brush down and directed her attention to him.

Solus tsked. “You need not parrot the formalities of court while we’re alone.”

“I know, Solus.”

She preferred addressing him as if she was another subject and not his wife. To keep a distance between them so it wouldn’t hurt her when he did die. Ovelia felt she couldn’t endure more grief for another loss now that she was finally able to mourn her mother without Wilhelm’s threats distracting her.

Yet, Solus appeared to sense everything she tried keeping within herself.

He reached out when she needed someone to listen. He remained kind beyond what she expected of him. Even generous, considering he gifted this very solar to her and supplied everything she could ever desire for painting. Allowing her to indulge in her passion after her current studies ended for the day or when Solus didn’t require her presence.

“This landscape…I don’t believe it is Ishgard, is it?”

“No.” Ovelia confirmed. “This is what Coerthas used to look like before…before Dalamud’s fall released the elder primal, Bahamut.”

“Ah, yes. The ancient Eikon imprisoned during the era of Allag.” Solus lifted a hand to comb his fingers through his beard. “A legatus once promised me that the false moon would be the solution in regards to Eorzea. However, I suppose it’s fortunate that events occurred as they did. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have another wife.”

Ovelia changed the subject. “If I may, did you require me for anything?”

“I merely wanted to spend time with you.” Solus moved to brush back a loose lock behind her ear. “And to forewarn you. Given our marriage, Ishgard wishes to find common ground for potential trading between our nations. I suspect the Archbishop wants to gain access to Garlean technology in order to combat the dragons. Thus, a select group of ambassadors will be arriving.”

She frowned, an unease stirring in her gut. “Why are you telling me this?”   

“It appears your cousin-in-law, Wilhelm, is among those coming. I suppose they believe he’ll hold a greater voice due to your kinship.”

“He’s no kin of mine!” Ovelia snapped. Sighing, she bowed her head when she realized her outburst. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice.”

“Apologize for nothing, my dear.”

She felt his fingers gently curl under her chin and urge her to lift her face. Ovelia looked up, straight into his golden eyes.

“You belong to me. From the day you were matched in the Draft, you became a citizen of Garlemald. Any other allegiance forfeited unless Ishgard wishes to break the peace treaty for all of Eorzea.” Solus smirked. “I expected you at my side when I meet with the ambassadors. Are you able to do this?”

Ovelia nodded without hesitation. “We must play our parts.”

There was a gleam in his eyes. “So we must.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual: I apologize for typos and grammar errors...it's hard to get my beta's help (both of us are busy irl) for that atm. And I've given up and accepted that I'm likely gonna be a short-chapter author...until I randomly get moods for longer chapters. ^ ^'
> 
> I want to just give a shoutout to everyone who follows this fanfic. The support means a lot.


	7. Swelling worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ovelia begins to worry about the dangers she, as any other draft bride, face in Garlemald. And she gets an invite for tea. 
> 
> (Not explicit or out-right said but minor non-con mentions.)

Ovelia left quickly once her tutor deemed her studies over for the day.

She wanted to escape to her solar before anyone else caught sight of her. Having a dried mouth and hurt throat from a repetitive practice of the native Garlean tongue would make conversation discomforting at best until she rested. And she couldn’t escape the nauseous feeling within her from what the tutor insisted on covering for history.

Ovelia rarely saw other draft brides within the imperial palace.

It was only at formal gatherings did she catch a glimpse of a select few who were matched with higher-ranking Garleans. Many of them appeared more like living specters than women, possessing a look within their eyes that she could only describe as haunting. A handful of others, who hadn’t lost themselves to their fate, would glare at her as if they blamed her just as much as the Empire.

Perhaps they were right to feel hatred.

Her tutor briefly touched upon how the marriage treaty was forged between Eorzea and the Empire. His focus was not on what Ovelia knew but what she didn’t know when it came to the imperial side of things. Like how it was mandated for Garlean men to breed with their matches. Or what punishments the brides might face if they try to prevent pregnancy.

She was left uneasy despite Solus’ promise. It made sense that, if the Emperor needed to save face from not following his own treaty, she’d be accused of trying to thwart him from siring another heir. Unable to defend herself before being put to death.

“May I join your walk, Lady Ovelia?” A voice disrupted her thoughts.

Ovelia grimaced before forcing her features to fall into a neutral expression. She turned towards her sister-in-law. Artemisia smiled too pleasantly at her, glancing towards the royal guards who shadowed Ovelia.

“Yes.” Ovelia unwillingly granted, pivoting on her heel to resume her pace.

Artemisia easily matched her step. “I lack my brother’s tastes for words. So let’s speak plainly. I seek not to apologize for what I said on your wedding night…but I wish a chance to know your acquaintance.”

“Why?”

“I’m pleased to see that my brother’s treaty didn’t come back to bite him by way of matrimony to an unsuspecting child. Regardless, I come to you as my own agent. Not on behalf of Solus or Titus.”

Ovelia ignored being called a child. She was barely twenty-two winters old, decades younger than her husband and sister-in-law. She dared to meet the woman’s eyes. “You didn’t answer.”

Silence.

Then, Artemisia chuckled. “You aren’t someone who disgraces her memory, so I find that I don’t hate you. I wish to extend an olive branch and get to know you. Let me host you for tea, say, tomorrow?”

They had reached the entry to the solar. Ovelia longed to be inside, surrounded by her paintings, so she decided to relent instead of resist.

“I shall ask Solus tonight. I’d rather not make plans should he require me.”

“Of course.” Artemisia smiled, clearly pleased, and left without another word.

* * *

Solus caressed Ovelia’s face while she slept. He tried being careful and not wake her as he wiped away her tears. She would stir but only to snuggle closer to his side. Seeking comfort that she denied herself when conscious. Then, after a fearful whimper escaped her, he gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes opened, clouded by sleep, and she reached up to rub them.

“What is the matter?” Solus inquired in his softest tone. He figured her nightmare must have been about Wilhelm’s approaching visit.  

Part of him admired Ovelia’s determination to remain faithful to their agreement, despite it was easy to tell she wanted nothing to do with her cousin-in-law. Another part of him growing unfond of how reserved Ovelia attempted to be. Solus knew she was just as vibrant as her paintings, a soul he could enjoy if she allowed herself to open up more.

Ovelia watched him, closing her eyes fleetingly when he brushed his fingers through her hair. Solus exhaled, giving up, but was surprised when she reached out to take his hand when he pulled away from her head.

He relaxed, not fighting her as she turned his hand palm down, her fingers stroking his skin until they stopped at his wedding ring. Solus wore both of his wedding rings. A grander one from his first marriage and a simpler one of theirs.

“Why did you marry me? You had the power to object as emperor.”

“Many reasons,” Solus replied effortlessly. “An emperor faced with the same duty he demands of his subjects has no right to rule if he uses his power to escape it.”

“To save face?”

“To ensure my people do not question my word and will.” He frowned, recalling her tutor’s daily report. “What troubles you, Ovelia?”

“I’m afraid of the ‘morrow. Of the day when someone accuses you of not doing your duty.”

Solus turned his hand in hers until he could entwine their fingers. “None would dare to accuse me if I claim to bed you.”

“And if they accuse me?” She kept her question short but Solus knew the weight of what she didn’t say. “Would you hold me to duty or death if pressed by your people?”

Solus felt his heart drop. He knew what answer to give as the emperor. Her eyes looked sad as if she already expected him to say it. Instead, he brought her hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

“No. As your husband, I intend to protect you as long as I’m able.” He smiled at the confusion in her eyes. “Let us return to sleep, my dear. You’ll need rest if you hope to endure tea time with my sister.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mention of certain implications that come with the forced marriage AU. It's part of the AU, even if Ovelia is not subject to those elements herself. 
> 
> Aside from that, I hope you (my readers) enjoy me attempting to show the evolution of a relationship between Solus and Ovelia.


	8. Tea to tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ovelia tries to enjoy tea time.

Ovelia wrinkled her nose after taking a sip of tea. The tea had quite a lovely amber hue, but there was a unique aftertaste. A bitterness she was unfamiliar with.

“Not to your liking?” Artemisia inquired when seeing her sister-in-law’s expression. “It is a strong brew from Doma.”

“Curious.” Ovelia forced herself to sip again. “Mother often procured various teas through her trade, including those grown in Doma. This doesn’t taste like such.”

Artemisia’s golden eyes darkened. Her lips stretched into a tight smile. “Pirates of Eorzea often obtain foreign goods by robbing imperial vessels at sea, no? Your mother likely got her hands on wares meant for those of lesser ranks and the aan. The tea was farmed solely for the past kings of Doma and now for Garlean royalty. It’s transported by airship directly to the Motherland.”

Doubt lingered in Ovelia. She could understand the explanation but something seemed off about it. Or…her mind was actively seeking any reason to be suspicious of Artemisia.

“Court speaks of Ishgardians coming to Garlemald. Are you looking forward to seeing your countrymen once again?”

“No Ishgardian is my countryman since I was matched to Solus.” Ovelia cradled her cup between her hands, enjoying its warmth.

“So sincere. Forgive me if I find it rather odd that a treaty bride would be so willing to give up former ties to where she hails from.”

“I’m not Elezen nor born into Ishgardian nobility. There’s nothing that bonds me to the land of my birth since my mother passed shortly before the last draft. Those I might have considered friends would turn from me if I happened to return.”

Not that Ovelia had real friends back in Ishgard. Wilhelm had seen to that, going out of his way to isolate her whenever possible.

Artemisia arched an eyebrow. “I know there are a few other Ishgardian brides within the capital. They each seem so eager to escape their current marriages and return home.”

“I know not what each woman must endure here but they forget Ishgard. Every bride who does return from Garlemald is seen as soiled. Unwanted despite they’re victims of enslavement forced upon them for the sake of peace.”

Ovelia thought of an old friend of Elle’s. Amelia had been a beautiful Elezen, happily married to a knight, and already a mother of two before she was drafted. Five years late, she returned as a specter of her former self. A creature who looked decades older than her actual age and her face seemed slightly deformed, as if someone had struck her hard enough to disfigure her nose and left cheekbone. Amelia’s eyes had been haunted, shadowed by things no woman should ever face.

Ovelia remembered Amelia wandering the streets after the imperial airships left. Her first husband refused to let her return to the home they had shared. Rumor was that he had locked his children within their rooms to prevent them from witnessing their mother’s state. Elle tried inviting her friend in but that snapped the woman. Amelia had fled from sight, disappearing until her frozen body was found a few days later.

“My brother must consider himself fortunate. You dislike what your fellow brides suffer but you haven’t slit his throat on their behalf.” Artemisia laughed, reaching for the teapot and refilled both of their cups. “However, I’ll admit that I expected you to break after having sex with him. Solus wouldn’t take a woman by force but none at court thought you could handle being fucked by a man so old.”

Ovelia’s face reddened while she choked on her tea.

“Careful,” Artemisia tsked. “The last thing I need is Solus becoming angry if you are hurt or die during our visit.”

Clearing her throat, Ovelia stared into her cup. She wanted to escape back to her solar. Solus warned her that his sister might try to pry and poke. While he seemed confident that she wouldn’t fail her role, Ovelia worried that she would end up revealing something she shouldn’t.

A sharp knock at the door of Artemisia’s chambers drew the elder woman’s attention. “Enter.”

Ovelia’s guard, Melitta, entered and saluted. “Pardon the interruption. His Radiance requires Lady Ovelia.”

Artemisia scoffed. “Not even half a pot finished.”

“Thank you for the tea.” Ovelia quickly rose to her feet. She felt her sister-in-law’s eyes upon her back as she left the chambers.

* * *

Solus waited until the door closed behind Ovelia, leaving them alone in his study, before taking off his crown. The weight of it added to his headache. He gave a sigh, rubbing at his temples.

“What happened?” Ovelia questioned softly.

He smiled at the concern he heard in her tone. “Titus. He was particularly aggressive today in regards to you potentially being with child.”

“That is why you summoned me.” Ovelia said plainly.

Solus nodded. “There is no reason for me to believe Artemisia was scheming with him this time. However, I doubt my sister would try and stop Titus if he stormed your visit today to demand answers. Thus, after he left in a childish rage, I felt it best to bring you here immediately.”

“Thank you.” Ovelia half-crossed her arms, half-hugged herself. “I don’t understand why Titus fears another sibling so much.”

“Blame falls upon me, I suppose. I focused too much on grooming my firstborn as my heir before his untimely passing. As a result, I neglected Titus despite I gave him more freedom than his brother, including the choice not to join the military. I suspect he regrets this decision now that Varis is a high legatus with enough strength to hold his claim for the throne.” Solus entwined his fingers together.

Ovelia frowned. “Why do I get the feeling his fear is not based on having another rival?” 

“Clever girl.” Solus mused. “You’re correct. There is another reason.”

He moved to take a drink of his wine and stared sourly at the empty goblet. He must have finished it earlier during his conversation with Titus. Before Solus could call for a servant, Ovelia rose to her feet and retrieved a wine bottle from a nearby table. She carefully refilled his goblet once, waiting as Solus took a deep gulp, and then topped it off.

“Titus’ birth caused a number of complications for my late wife. It led to her death mere weeks after bringing him into this world. I never blamed him for it. However…it was no secret that I had desired a large family with her. Titus holds himself accountable and it got worse after my first son died.” Solus explained. “As unreasonable as it sounds, Titus seems terrified that I will have a child with you because he assumes I would love it more than him.”

“That’s not unreasonable.” Ovelia spoke quietly.

“Have you had similar experience?”

“In a distant manner.” She reclaimed her seat. “I was but a babe when it happened. Elle told me what she knew after I was old enough to understand why Wilhelm hated me so.”

“My cousin-in-law was born to an Elezen and his hyur mistress, Angharad. Wilhelm’s mother was my birth mother’s closest friend and my godmother. After my parents died from a plague, Angharad took me from the orphanage and tried adopting me as her own. Wilhelm’s father disproved and did everything in his power to prevent it.”

Solus could see pain in Ovelia’s eyes before she closed them. “Angharad refused to give me up. She knew she couldn’t take her own son with her, but she tried to leave Wilhelm’s father in order to keep me. He killed her…in front of Wilhelm…because of me. I would be dead, too, if Elle hadn’t arrived in time.”

“Elle had charges pressed against Wilhelm’s father, despite their kinship as brother and sister. When he demanded trail by combat, she paid for the best fighter to go against him. It left Elle’s nephew an orphan. Elle adopted both of us but she always treated me more like her child than Wilhelm. I received what Wilhelm did not, what Titus fears a new sibling might instead of him.”

Ovelia trailed off. She wiped tears away from her eyes. Solus got to his feet, his hand tightly gripping his cane to steady himself as he made his way to her side. With his free hand, he gently cupped the side of her face, gently urging her to look up at him.

“Wilhelm is a fool to hate you because others failed him. A baby cannot be held accountable for the actions of adults.” Solus used his thumb to brush away a tear. “You don’t have to be present when the Ishgardians arrive.”

Ovelia shook her head and met his eyes, smiling weakly. “I gave my word to you already, Solus. As long as Wilhelm doesn’t corner me alone, I will be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I shall have my beta review the whole fanfic up to a current chapter in case of grammar and spelling. I apologize for any before then, dear readers. 
> 
> A special thank you to all who follow this fanfic despite how slow I can be with uploads.


	9. Wilhelm - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelm arrives in Garlemald. His expectations are sadly not met as he desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there are strong implications mentioned throughout this chapter. Not of sexual assault, but Wilhelm isn't kind. I didn't reveal too much because the information would be spoilers for another chapter. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry at the pacing of this fanfic. It kind of reflects how jumpy and fast things seem within the fanfic's timeline, but I didn't have a more outlined idea for this story unlike my other wips. >.<' 
> 
> If you're following this: hello, and thank you for being a reader of my work.

Wilhelm Farrell maintained a pleasant expression, the corners of his lips uplifted slightly, as he pretended to listen intently to the current conversation held by the Ishgardian nobility he traveled with. Not that he cared for their annoying worries. The Elezen proved early into their journey that they were more concerned with failing Archbishop Thordan’s expectations than securing aid from Solus zos Galvus.

“Nonsense,” the oldest Elezen scoffed. “Think again if you believe Ovelia can sway her husband. We all know draft brides are but beasts for breeding to the Garleans.”

“Solus zos Galvus is old. I doubt there’ll be a child born to their union or that the emperor will survive another five years. Where else is Ovelia to go but Ishgard when her marriage ends?” Another pointed out, sparing a brief glance towards Wilhelm. “The archbishop didn’t request him to come with us for no reason. Wilhelm can remind Garlemald’s empress that it’s within her best interest to aid her true countrymen.”

A sour taste filled Wilhelm’s mouth. He almost laughed, too. These fools actually believed he would sway Elle’s adopted daughter to their cause. Pitiful.

Instead, Wilhelm nodded. His lips twisted into a somber, concerned smile. “I was devastated when I learned that my dear cousin had been drafted. Poor Ovelia barely mourned her mother’s passing before she was sent off to distant lands unknown to her and forced to marry a stranger.”

Wilhelm hadn’t anticipated Ovelia being matched. She always returned home from every draft, much to his disdain. His rage from that day still burned hot within him. Not only had Ovelia escaped him but she ended up an empress. Once again…she received a life she was unworthy of.

It took him weeks to vent out enough of his anger, to practice what he had originally planned to do, to the point where he nearly got caught while disposing of the last woman. Wilhelm regretted not dealing with Ovelia when he had the chance. The only solace he could obtain was assuming Ovelia must be suffering at the hands of her ancient Garlean husband.

Perhaps that was why he didn’t refuse the archbishop’s request. He needed to see Ovelia.  He had to know if she had bruises, if she cowered as his victims did during their final moments. He wanted to see if her eyes possessed the same look of those draft brides who did return from the empire. He hoped she was enduring a similar fate or worse than the one he would have given her.

‘ _Soon,_ ’ Wilhelm promised himself as the Elezen ignored him once again. ‘ _Soon, I can finally move onwards without Ovelia robbing me of anything else._ ’

* * *

 

Arriving in Garlemald was uneventful. Wilhelm found himself disappointed when he finally saw the imperial capital. If he had any care for magitek, he might have marveled at the sight. But he saw nothing aside from snow and metal, cold like its people. Disappointing.

“Welcome,” an old Garlean greeted as Wilhelm’s group arrived at the palace. “I am Titus yae Galvus. Son of His Radiance, Solus zos Galvus. I take it that the flight was without hardship?”

“It was. We are honored that your Radiance allowed one of your airships to ferry us here.” The eldest noble replied. “Let me introduce who we are.”

Titus’ golden eyes lingered upon Wilhelm when the Elezen introduced him last. “Ah, dear Ovelia’s cousin! Let us all move along, then. I’m certain the emperor’s consort will be happy to see family after so long.”

“Emperor’s consort?” One of the nobles inquired.

“Yes,” Titus motioned for them to follow. “Garlemald’s true empress was my honored mother. My people would never accept Ovelia in her place. His Radiance felt it best that his new wife receive the title of emperor’s consort for that reason.”

Wilhelm couldn’t resist the tiny spark of glee from the knowledge. He cleared his throat, praying his features lacked how he felt. “Pardon us, my lord. It comes as a surprise. Even the letter I received mentioned nothing more than Ovelia was matched during the testing.”

“It matters not. According to the treaty’s rules, only a courtesy notice is allowed to the bride’s family when she’s drafted. Since all brides are not allowed contact with anyone from their prior lives, there was no reason for the empire to divulge more information.” Titus spoke curtly. “I suppose that I’m not completely surprised that news of Ovelia’s marriage to my father has reached Eorzea.”

After that, Wilhelm lost interest in the chatter when the topic switched away from Ovelia. He had no taste of politics or negotiation, which the nobles quickly moved to. But he could see Titus was clearly enjoying himself with discussing a potential alliance between Garlemald and Ishgard.

His focus sharped when they finally reached the throne room. Titus personally bid Wilhelm to walk beside him as they entered and he could feel the ire of the nobles. In their eyes, he was lesser. A half-Elezen who had no place among them. Now he strolled beside a prince in front of them.

Wilhelm looked ahead towards the throne itself. The guards and two monstrously tall Garleans at the base held no interest to him. With each step, he could better make out Ovelia standing beside a seated figure. His gut began to twist.

Change happened, even if it was subtle. Ovelia stood straight with her shoulders back, appearing relaxed as she held her hands together. Her hair seemed longer and it was styled so she couldn’t hide her face with it. Her skin seemed more ivory than pale now, and he couldn’t see any noticeable dark marks that might betray abuse.

In the past, Ovelia rarely looked at anything but the floor in his presence. Now, her green eyes were unfamiliar, meeting his and holding his stare. He saw no trace of the fear within them, only disgust…and he hated it.


End file.
